


Valentine's Day

by funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Short KB Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, mention of Blaine Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt gets stood up on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Short KB Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Valentine's Day

It wasn’t meant to be like this. They were supposed to have dinner together, talk things out, and see how it went. 

Kurt was never meant to get stood up by _Blaine Anderson_. His bitter ex-fiance who most certainly had nothing better to do on Valentine’s Day.

Blaine was nearly an hour late. Normally, Kurt would have had more pride than to just wait around. But today, Kurt couldn’t do that. Because just 2 tables away, Sebastian Smythe was sat, a smirk on his face. It was as if he _knew_ that Kurt was being stood up. As if he saw every subtle check of the watch; as if he saw every sigh.

Kurt felt humiliated.

So he couldn’t give in, because he knew that Sebastian would get a kick out of that. And for all Kurt knew, Sebastian and Blaine were still on speaking terms. Maybe, later that night, Sebastian would text Blaine, telling him all about Kurt’s disappointment, and they would both laugh and talk about how pathetic he was.

So, no, Kurt wasn’t going to leave. He was going to out-stay Sebastian so that his ex-rival couldn’t see him leave alone. Besides, if Kurt was in luck, maybe one of his friends would come to Breadstix and he could make it look intentional. “ _Yeah, sorry, I got off early so I decided to get a drink before we were supposed to meet._ ” He could say something like that, just loud enough to wipe the smirk off of Sebastian’s meerkat face. 

That would be great.

But, of course, as usual, nothing could go his way.

Kurt watched as Sebastian stood up from his seat and approached _his_ table.

“Oh, hell to the no,” Kurt muttered under his breath.

Sebastian, without saying a word, slid into the seat opposite Kurt. “Can I help you, Kurt?”

Kurt narrowed his eyes. “You’re kidding, right? _You_ are the one who sat at _my_ table.”

“Did I sound sarcastic? You looked so depressed and lonely, I was genuinely wondering if I could help you.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“You’re right, I wasn’t. I just wanted to confirm my suspicions. You got stood up.”

Kurt glared at him.

Sebastian’s grin grew. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“You made it my business when you kept distracting me with your sulking. Why are you still here?”

“Why are _you_ here to begin with? You don’t live in Lima.”

“Westerville doesn’t have entertainment as fun as you.”

“I’m not here to entertain you.”

“Whatever. Who even stood you up? I’m surprised you even managed to get a date to begin with.”

Kurt hesitated. If he told Sebastian now, it would save him being talked about behind his back. And at least he could get all of the facts straight. “Blaine.”

“Blaine Anderson?”

“Do you know another Blaine?”

“No. I thought you guys broke up?”

“We did. And we were supposed to try again, talk things out, but he has failed to show up.”

“Where is he?”

“I don’t know. I’ve texted him but he hasn’t gotten back to me.”

“Then let’s get out of here.”

Kurt stared at him. “What?”

“Stop being so pathetic and let me give you a good Valentine’s Day. He’s not coming; stop pretending he is.”

“Fine. Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
